


Finally!

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Double Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic's got new mods, and Gar's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



"Slow."

Vic obediently went a little slower, lips pursed tight as he tried the new mods. It was fairly overwhelming, he had to admit, because of all the new sensors.

"Oh god… fuck, but are you sure you didn't cheat a little on the specs?"

"Green Genes, I swear to god if you don't stop critiquing…"

Gar grinned up at him before arching as his best friend and lover settled in all the way. "Fuck fuck fuck…."

"Trust you to be the potty mouth," Vic told him with an answering grin, because damn this felt good.

"Shut up and fuck me," Gar growled at him, fingers tightening in the sheets under his back.

"Never heard a better request from any Titan," Vic answered him, moving — slowly — into a gentle rhythm with the one he'd been waiting for forever.

* * *

"Finally!" 

Raven's outburst had all the team turning to look as Vic and Gar came in for breakfast. Donna had to laugh as the smaller half of the pair turned darker green, while Vic just shrugged. 

"Didn't realize we were holding anyone up," he drawled as they sat down.

"You know good and damn well we don't mean breakfast," Garth told them.


End file.
